User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Iron Man vs. Green Lantern
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... This week on Deadliest Fiction- So far Marvel is going two for two. Can Tony "Iron Man" Stark continue to live up to the legacy set by his fellow "Big Three", or will Green Lantern's light provide a much needed beacon of hope for the DC heroes to gain their second wind to bring about their first victory? You decide! Weapons and Skills Iron Man Iron Man's newest suit of armor, the Bleeding Edge, makes the rest of his arsenal look like a shelf of action figures. Able to be stored inside his body, the Bleeding Edge is always ready to be deployed in a situation, and is small and light enough to provide him unprecedented mobility and impossible speeds, without sacrificing armor integrity. The suit's built in weaponry include Stark's famouse Repulsor blasters, powerful bolts that can easily put men in the hospital in a single direct hit despite their non-lethal design, and the ever-powerful and iconic Unibeam, a chest-focused laser that can be costly to use, but absolutley devestating- a true sight to be seen. With the aid of this set of armor, which includes additional ports for extra weaponry, Stark becomes a triple threat of brains, brawn AND speed. As far as training goes, Stark has recieved little to no formal training like a military service, but has had sessions of training alongside some of the most powerful Avengers, including fisticuffs from Captain America himself, not to mention running hundreds of simulations in the Avenger's Mansion "Not-Danger Room". Stark may lack in training, but is no slouch in experience, having seen first-hand combat in Korea, Vietnam and Iraq, not to mention his time as an Avenger which lead him to many battles with the Kree, the Skrull, the Civil War (in which, he was victorious), the Secret Invasion and most recently, the Siege of Asgard. Green Lantern Hal Jordan was never a man of great arsenal size- he's always relying on one, single weapon of immense power. His legendary power ring, a device which allows him to generate any kind of construct he can imagine, has provided him with all the equipment he and his fellow members of the Corps need. While the Green Lantern Ring can create anything, Jordan's drawback has always been his own creativity. Rarely does he venture beyond the familiar, yet effective, constructs of boxing gloves, brick walls and bubbles, though he sometimes creates and animal or two. Nevertheless; the ring allows Hal to fly without trouble, soaring through the depths of space and through any obstacle- it's not only a powerful weapon, but the only armor he needs as well. The Lantern has recieved training from his time in the United States Air Force, which drilled the courage and determination into him that he would later need to tap into as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Once he joined the inter-galactic "space cops", Jordan was personally trained by two of the most iconic Lanterns, Sinestro and Killowog, and would rise to fame by his own skill and bravery, earning humanity a good name on the space theatre. As far as experience, few can boast the record carried by the Latern's might- from Sinestro and the Red Lanterns to Crona and Parallax, Hal has faced down threats that would make even his fellow founding memebers of the Justice League quiver in fear. X-Factors Iron Man - Green Lantern 140 -STRENGTH- 80 90 -INTELLEGENCE- 60 60 -SKILL/TECHNIQUE- 95 65- TRAINING- 80 85- EXPERIENCE- 100 90 -CREATIVITY- 30 200- DEXTERITY/SPEED- 85 100- WEAPON USE- 100 60- BRUTALITY- 80 The Battle The orbital Caligula Station was eerie in its dead silence. The normal buzz and chatter of the busy bazaar and news hub had all but stopped when the universes had been merged. The station had drifted from its normal course and now circled about the little blue planet, Earth- the center of the multiverse. The station had already been seized as an asset of the Green Lantern Corps, who quickly chased away all of the scum and villainy that dwelled within the hive. However, between the Sinestro Corp’s alliance with The Hand and the forces of Galactus contending with their already pressed army, the Green Lanterns had all but abandoned the facility, with only a few on site at a time for some drinks in-between deployments. “Great.” Though Tony Stark, as he stepped foot into the facility. “This is the last time I listen to that Wilson idiot for a nice place to have a little fun.” The Armored Avenger had been testing a new suit design back home, on Earth. He didn’t need one with his Bleeding Edge armor being the pinnacle of technology, but it kept him busy, at least. He was easily spotted amongst the rising columns and empty disc-like platforms of the station, as his armor was needed to break through the atmosphere and reach the dark void of space Caligula drifted upon. The bright red and gold shone clear through the dead of the Station. After a few hours stumbling about the massive and confusing layout, finding a disturbing number of shoe stores, Stark finally found a place to pique his interests. A fluorescent light shone through the darkness, and the sound of electricity and quiet music hummed from it. The Broken Blade. It was clearly a bar of some sort, and that was good enough for Stark. He wasn’t an alcoholic anymore, but he had to admit that the taste of some fine Asgardian wine or even some of that stuff they had on Hala really tickled his fancy. Intergalactic bar? You could sign Tony Stark up for that. He entered the bar slowly- it seemed just as empty as the rest of the station at first- no bartender or customer in sight. The only thing of note he could see, was the strange Green Flag hanging from the original menu, obscuring it. From the back room, exited a figure, clad in a green and black suit the stuck out almost as clearly as the armor Stark wore now. The same symbol that decorated the flag was upon his chest. The figure dropped his drink immediately, bringing up his white-gloved hand as if it were a weapon, his ring began to glow a bright green. “Stop right there!” He shouted. “My name is Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814- and this station currently falls with my district of jurisdiction! You are in possession of unregistered weapons technology, surrender now, and you may not have to go all the way to Oa for screening!” Stark quickly raised his hand, the repulsor in his palm sprang to life. “I’m uh, I’m sorry, Hal, was it? I have a little ‘problem’ with authority- that won’t be a problem, will it officer?” he sarcastically replied- he had fought enough legal battles to keep his work his, and he wasn’t about to let some cowboy cop from some loony bin take it from him now. “I will ask you one. Final. Time. I’m really, really not in a negotiable mood right now, so just put your weapons down and I don’t have to hurt you.” “And Cage said I was the one burning the constitution.” Stark murmured. “What happened to my rights. You know ‘anything I say can and will be put on television and make me more fangirls’, or however that’s supposed to go.” Hal was already tired of the man that stood before him, and after the news he just received not an hour earlier, the belligerent jerk before him was truly the straw that broke the camel’s back. The Lantern threw his fist forward, and immediately a boxing glove of glowing light and energy burst forth from nothing. The glove slammed into Stark’s chestplate, knocking him to the ground. It wasn’t a very powerful attack, but it surprised the Avenger. “What the Hell was that?!” Iron Man shouted, half to himself in his surprise. “Behold- Green Lantern’s light!” Hal shouted in response. “I warned you not to keep pressing me, but now I’m taking you down the hard way!” “Green Lantern, huh? I think I used to eat your cereal back when I was a kid.” Stark joked as he picked himself up. “But buddy, let me show you exactly why the criminals of New York call me the INVINCIBLE Iron Man!” Iron Man activated the thrusters on his feet, rushing forward at the Green Lantern with a charging attack. Hal tried to summon up a brick wall from his power ring, but the construct wasn’t made fast enough, and Stark collided straight through, shattering it. The Bleeding Edge armor barreled into the Lantern, bringing him to the ground. Hal coughed out in pain as the heavy armor pinned him to the ground. He began to gather energy at the tip of his ring, holding it there, creating a sphere of light, even as Iron Man delivered a crushing punch to his face. He felt his nose shatter beneath the weight of the powerful armor, but his will was undeterred, even as blood ran across his jaw. With a shout, he delivered a counter punch, the sphere of light bursting upon the surface of Stark’s faceplate. Iron Man flew into the ceiling of The Broken Blade with a slam, part of his faceplate had blown away completely, leaving Tony Stark’s naked eye and part of his moustache visible. Stark threw his arm up and fired a few repulsor blasts at the Lantern, but this time Hal was fast enough to throw up a brick wall construct to defend himself against the blows, which impacted harmlessly on the surface. Hal then thrust his fist forward and the brick wall knocked Iron Man into the side of the Bar and trapped him there. Struggling against the construct, the Avenger reached out his armored gauntlet and gripped at a beer bottle on the counter. Gripping it tightly, he threw it at Hal’s head. The bottle shattered harmlessly, but it distracted Hal enough for the construct to waver. As soon Stark landed on the ground, he fired off a massive beam of destruction from his chest, tearing into the stunned Lantern and sending him flying. “Unibeam. For when every last asshole in a room needs to go down right this second.” Stark smirked. “Never leave home without it.” He touched the side of his helmet, opening up a com line back to his mansion. “Hey, Jarvis? Tell Danny Rand I’ll be able to make it over for that dinner party like we planned after-” Stark was interrupted as a massive green hammer smashed into his back, throwing him into the shelves of brews. Alcohol from various planets and cosmos dripped, wasted, across Iron Man’s slumped form. Stark grumbled in irritation as he wiped the booze from his exposed face and brushed off parts of his armor. Hal stood before his foe. He was strong, that was sure, but he was over-confident. Arrogant. He felt like he did when he first joined the Corps when he was needled by this man’s snarky asides and jokes. He raised his power ring and created a set of hand cuffs and a barrier over the port in Iron Man’s chest. He was restrained, by all of Hal’s willpower, holding him in place. At first Stark struggled, but he soon realized that his Repulsors were useless behind his back, and his Unibeam wasn’t going to go off. Reacting quickly, a small weapon popped out of his shoulder panel. It fired a series of darts in a silenced burst that pierced the Lantern’s chest and stomach. Hal staggered back, allowing Stark to free one of his hands. A powerful repulsor blast knocked Jordan off his feet, just in time for Iron Man to grab one of his legs with both freed hands, spinning him in a mighty throw. As Jordan sailed through the air, he crashed through the window of the Broken Blade before using his ring to steady himself in flight. Activating his thrusters Iron Man flew out to meet him. The two heroes traded blows mid-air for a few brief moments, before Stark managed to grab onto Hal’s arm. The Lantern was confused at first, but was quickly overwhelmed with pain as the enhanced strength of the Bleeding Edge Armor snapped his arm like a twig. Hal’s ring arm hung loosely at his side, broken at the elbow, before Stark gripped his upper arm and roughly raised it quickly, dislocating it at the shoulder. As Hal began to fall through the labyrinth of pillars and platforms that made up Caligula Station, Stark made his final plans. He needed this to end- now. This jerk was interfering with the re-runs of Friends he watched with Pepper, not to mention his work. Hal landed with a crash. Bleeding in multiple places, with his arm barely still attached at all. Iron Man’s heavy boot hit the ground with a metallic thud next to his ear. He wasn’t sure what would happen next, but he knew he couldn’t lose. He would not let this place be his grave. He could not let his friends sacrifice be in vain. He punched desperately at Iron Man’s leg, but he was helpless as Iron Man grabbed his fist. With crushing force, Iron Man began to put all his strength, and after a few brief moments, a shattering sound was heard, followed by the sinking of Hal’s heart. The Green Lantern power ring was cracked, right down the middle, shattering the logo of the Corps. Jordan looked upon it with equal horror and confusion, as Iron Man left his broken, beaten opponent on the floor of the Caligula Station. WINNER- Tony "Iron Man" Stark But in the back room of The Broken Blade, an empty conference table stood. Upon it were three files. The first read simply “We regret to inform you that your friends- Guy Gardner, Tomar-Re and Ch’p were slain during the recent Attack on Gilbroome. The Red Lanterns descended on the team and, along with six other Lanterns, and they were unable to repel them.” The second paper, even more disturbing. “The cosmic entity known only as ‘Galactus’ has been found upon a course to Mogo. We do not have sufficient forces to be assured in our ability to halt its advance.” But the final paper was an official notice. The alliance between the Hand and the Sinestro Corps appeared to be prepared to invade Oa itself… Category:Blog posts